Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
Oftentimes two or more wireless communication devices may form a peer to peer (P2P) network. In a peer to peer network, the wireless communication devices may transfer data directly with each other without a dedicated base station. In some instances, one of the wireless communication devices may act as a group owner (GO) while the other wireless communication devices act as client stations.
Each client station may form a link with the group owner (GO) and transfer data directly with the group owner (GO). Oftentimes, data must be sent to the group owner (GO) and then forwarded to another wireless device. Such forwarding may cause delays that decrease the efficiency of the network while increasing the use of airtime. Benefits may be realized by improvements to P2P networks.